


At Long Last

by lionofskyhold



Series: Until Lambs Become Lions [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionofskyhold/pseuds/lionofskyhold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gale & Cullen share their first night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Long Last

Gale leans back on Cullen’s desk, waiting patiently as he tries to find the words for what he wishes to say. Her hand nudges a bottle on his desk behind her and it tips over the edge, plummeting down to the floor and shattering, making the couple jump unexpectedly.

It was one of the rare vintages she had picked up during her travels, but she knows they both drink little so it’s of no major concern. She grins at him, shrugging her shoulders slightly and with that something in him changes, like a gear clicking into place.

The corners of his lips turn up in a devilish smirk before he reaches across his desk and sweeps everything onto the floor, papers, bottles and all. His hand travels up her thigh to her hip, moving her backwards onto the desk. Quickly picking up on the idea forming in his head she complies and scoots back to lie across the smooth wood.

Climbing up onto the desk and crawling between her open legs, he looms over her before his weight settles across her body. A sigh leaves her lips as she feels his body press against hers, warm and solid even behind the armor. Her hands graze his sides, warmth pooling in his stomach at the subtle touch.

Reaching her hands up, she cups his face and thumbs the stubble there, looking into his eyes and the fire twinkling behind them. Dipping his head down he captures her lips, softly at first and gentle as ever. He tastes and teases, taking his time before her lips part slightly. Her tongue slips out to lick his lips lightly, inviting and playful. A low moan escapes from his throat at the contact, she can feel it as it moves through his chest to her.

His mouth is hungry now, devouring and consuming, their breathing quickening, panting between kisses. She gasps as his lips trail over her chin, following the line of her jaw to her ear. Nibbling his way down to her throat, he nips the tender skin, swirling his tongue over the spots his teeth lightly graze. Her fingers tangle in his hair as she pants and squirms under him, pressing her body as close to his as she can. She can feel him beneath his pants, how much he wants her in the way he presses back against her, hips grinding into her of their own accord.

Tugging his mouth back up to her, she takes his bottom lip between her teeth and tugs gently, pleased at the groan she elicits. One of his hands winds its way up her side, coming to rest on her breast and thumb the nipple beneath. It wasn’t enough though, to feel his touch or her body through layers and layers of cloth and leather, they needed more.

It wasn’t the first time their hands strayed across each others bodies, feeling and exploring what lay hidden under clothes and armor. It wasn’t the first time they got lost in kissing one another, the fire growing inside them, that their bodies tried to mold against each other, pressing and grinding to get even the smallest bit closer. But it never went further, their touches never strayed under clothes and the fire was never sated, merely kept at bay.

As if the same thoughts cross his mind, Cullen draws away, his face flushed and lips bruised from kissing.

"Should we maybe move this to your bed above?" Gale asks, after catching her breath.  
"I…uh, well I hadn’t planned on anything or rather doing anything more, if you don’t want to that is," Cullen says, a slight stammer returning to his voice.  
"I want to, Cullen," Gale says, cradling his face and looking into his eyes, "Do you? We can just go to sleep if you would prefer."  
"What? No, I want to," Cullen exclaims, clearing his throat before continuing, "I just…I don’t want to rush things, I don’t want to rush you—"  
"You’re not," Gale says, smiling up at him, "Let’s just make it up the ladder and see what happens okay?"  
"Okay," Cullen agrees, returning her smile before slipping off the desk and helping her up.

He lets her up the ladder first, following her after a brief pause in an attempt to collect himself. There was no denying how badly he wanted her and if how her body reacted to him was any indicator, she wanted him just as bad. He wanted to do things right, to give her what she deserved, not just intimately, but to show her the utmost the love, respect and how much he cares for her.

Climbing up the ladder and over the edge, he spots her with her back turned as she looks out the window beside his bed. She faces him and extends her hand toward him, giving him a small smile in the dim light. He walks over to her, taking her hand and drawing her close.

"What worries you?" Gale asks, her eyes flickering across his face.  
"I just," Cullen sighs, his eyes meeting hers, "You deserve so much. You deserve more than just me. I have never met someone like you, never wanted anyone in my life as badly as I want you."  
"Cullen, you are exactly who I want and who I deserve," Gale says, releasing his hands to cradle his face, "I haven’t let anyone get this close to me in years, never allowed myself to care or love someone like I do you. I want you and only you."

At those words he seems to deflate, a calmness settling over his nerves and stilling his thoughts save for those about the woman in front of him. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulls her into his embrace and buries his face in her neck, inhaling her smell and feeling the warmth she radiates.

They hold each other, breathing each other as their hands gently caress and trace over the other. He kisses her softly on the neck, pushing her hair out of the way to trail up to her jaw and over to her lips, hovering over them but not quite touching. She leans in to close the distance, capturing his lips and pulling him in.

Her lips are soft and pliant beneath his, they trap him and drive all other thoughts away till he’s left clutching her hips and pulling her closer. She trails her hands up his chest plate, the metal cool beneath her fingers, and pushes the pauldrons off his shoulders. Breaking away from her, he shrugs the heavy fur off and it falls to the floor. He watches her as she works the c lapses on his chest plate, pulling each buckle with small precise movements until he feels it loosen. Piece by piece she takes off the armor on his shoulders and arms, pulling his fingers carefully from the gloves he always wears and smiling at him when all that remains is his shirt.

It feels different to have her undress him, like she’s not just peeling away the layers of thick metal and leather, but the armor no one sees, the armor that protects him from being hurt by others. Tentatively he reaches up to caress her cheek, no glove separating their skin now, and she leans into his touch. He lets it fall to the buttons on her shirt, pushing each through the loop one at a time, savoring each glimpse of skin, brushing it over as he moves down until the last button is through. Pushing the shirt off her shoulders, she slips out of it and watches him as he takes in her exposed skin, her breast band the only obstruction on her chest.

Reaching back, she unfastens the band and lets it drop to the floor. He chuckles at the discovery of tattoos circling her breasts and metal studs through her nipples. The chuckle quickly disappears however as his eyes take her in, following each line, curve and scar before he reaches out to trail a finger over her chest. Goosebumps rise in it’s wake and she shivers at his touch.

She reaches for the hemline of his shirt and he lets her pull it off him, her eyes moving over the expanse of muscles and scars. Fingers trace the lines and ridges, the bumps of scars and he sighs into her touch.

Toeing their boots off, he pulls her gently with him toward the bed, the back of his legs hitting the mattress. Her hand trails down past his hip and to the bulge between his legs, rubbing him through his pants and he jerks at her touch.

"Sorry," Cullen mumbles under his breath, a light flush creeping up his cheeks.  
"Don’t be, it pleases me," Gale says, giggling as she undoes the buckle at his waist.  
"Well then, I’m glad," Cullen says, helpless to join in her light laughter.

The laughter dies away as he steps out of his pants and his smalls, a noise of appreciation leaving her lips at the sight of him. Pushing him gently, he sits back on the edge of the bed, watching as she peels off her pants and smalls. His eyes follow the plane of stomach down to her wide hips and to the curls between her muscular thighs.

He slides back from the edge as she crawls into his lap, straddling him. Every inch of their skin presses against each other, conforming to each line and molding together. His arms run up her back, feeling her tremble slightly as he is.

"You’re so beautiful," Cullen murmurs, burying his face into her neck and kissing down to her breasts.

His hands slide around to her sides, one cupping her breast and thumbing the hardening peak there. He kisses across the other, tongue laving up her skin, tasting and swirling around her nipple. Fingers tangle in his hair as she clutches to him, panting at what his mouth does to her, soft encouragements leaving her lips.

Pulling his lips up to her mouth, her tongue slips in to caress his and pulling a moan from his throat. Her fingers move down between them, wrapping around his length and he pulls back to watch her. She strokes him slowly, pressing around him with just the amount of pressure. It leaves him in a daze, his skin warming and his eye growing heavy with lust. 

"I want—," Cullen starts, his voice husky and low, "I need to be inside you."  
"Mmm," Gale murmurs in agreement, sitting up slightly in his lap and rubbing him across her entrance.

Their eyes meet and she guides him into her, sliding down on him with exquisite slowness until he fills her. They sit unmoving, foreheads touching as they savor the feeling of coming together at last. 

With a small rocking of her hips she starts to move, hands grasping him close to her. He holds her, burying his face in her neck, helpless for the moment to do anything more but loose himself in her. To give themselves like this to each other was more than just base desire, but to share a piece of themselves, a piece they had not parted with for some time and never like this before.

He moans her name into her shoulder, lips trailing over the skin and down to her breasts. Finger tips trail over her back feeling the twitch of muscles as she rises and brings herself back down on him. Their breath leaves them in heavy pants, skin dampening from their exertion as they grow closer to the edge.

She comes first, bouncing in his lap frantically, needing more of him until she tumbles over. His fingers grasp her hips, guiding her movements now as she rides out the waves of pleasure and he follows her shortly after, spilling himself inside her. 

They sit together, arms tight around another, breathless and spent and completely lost to each other. With shaking hands, she cups his face and kisses him before he falls back to lie across the sheets, his feet still dangling over the edge.

Little by little their hearts stop racing and their breathing slows back to normal as they hold each other. He slips out of her and they crawl back to rest against the pillows, tangling themselves together again.

"That was—" Gale starts but finding no words she simply sighs into his neck, pressing a kiss there.  
"Yes," Cullen chuckles, beaming at her with a smile she sees too little of.  
"You are happy?" Gale asks, propping herself up on one arm to look at him.  
"I am," Cullen says, reaching up to caress her cheek, "Are you?"  
"I don’t know…we might need to have at it again for me to know for sure," Gale teases, giggling into his chest when he pulls her against him.  
"That can be arranged," Cullen chuckles, lifting her chin up and pepping kisses across her face.

Their laughter and smiles came easy that night, for being together this way felt as natural as breathing to them. There was a happiness at finally finding each other after so many years of being alone and a joy at the many days to come that they would share.

**Author's Note:**

> Piece can also be found here, http://lionofskyhold.tumblr.com/post/106762745008/


End file.
